rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle is an upcoming crossover tag team fighting game consisting of characters from the licensed fighting games series which Project BB Team is involved in: Arc System Works' own BlazBlue, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, French-Bread's Under Night In-Birth and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled web animation RWBY. The character art for this game is drawn by Higuchi Konomi who previously worked as a character designer for the XBlaze series.Game character designer confirmed for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Playable Characters It is confirmed that there will be 20 default characters and 20 DLC characters, totaling of 40 characters.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201801/13149729.html Bold Italic font for downloadable playable characters. ''RWBY'' *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *''Blake Belladonna'' (DLC Free) *''Yang Xiao Long'' (DLC Free) ''BlazBlue'' *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Rachel Alucard *Hazama *Noel Vermillion *Azrael *Iron Tager *Makoto Nanaya *Nu-13 *Es *''Platinum the Trinity'' (DLC Pack 1) *''Jubei'' (DLC Pack 2) *''Hakumen'' (DLC Pack 3) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *''Kanji Tatsumi'' (DLC Pack 1) *''Aigis'' (DLC Pack 2) *''Naoto Shirogane'' (DLC Pack 3) ''Under Night In-Birth'' *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Gordeau *''Orie Ballardiae'' (DLC Pack 1) *''Carmine Prime'' (DLC Pack 2) *''Vatista'' (DLC Pack 3) Gameplay This game will be a 2-on-2, two dimensional, tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. Modes This game will also feature an original story of all four franchise's perspectives of RWBY, BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Under Night In Birth called "Episode Mode". Destructoid Episode Mode: An original story unfolding in a singularity called the “Phantom Field,” where the four worlds represented in the game collide. Tactics Mode: The players can learn new techniques while playing a new system of the game. Survival Mode: A mode where the player has to defeat waves of enemies. Training Mode: A mode where the player can practice handling different kinds of combat situations. Gallery Mode: A mode that in which all of the illustrations can be viewed. Replay Theater: A mode where you can check recorded replay of your previous battles.DualShockers Casual Lobby Mode: A mode where players can choose their favorite character as their avatar and socialize, and battling other players. Shoryuken Battle Themes RWBY *''This Will Be the Day'' / Red Like Roses / EP 8 Score - Players and Pieces / Red Like Roses Part II (Ruby Rose's Theme) *''Mirror Mirror'' / It's My Turn / This Life is Mine (Weiss Schnee's Theme) *''From Shadows / Like Morning Follows Night'' (Blake Belladonna's Theme) *''I Burn / Armed and Ready (Yang Xiao Long's Theme) Development Before ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle' s reveal, Rooster Teeth teased the possibility of a RWBY fighting game being revealed at Evo 2017 on their Twitter account.RoosterTeam Twitter account During the Evolution Championship Series, it was announced that Ruby Rose is going to be in a crossover fighting game created by Arc Systems Works and will include characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In Birth and RWBY. The game was announced to be released in 2018.Arc System Works YouTube Channel A demo of Ruby in the game was tweeted by Gray Haddock on October 3rd, 2017. On October 6th, 2017, Arc Systems Works released an early demo gameplay trailer of the crossover fighting game featuring the seven then-confirmed playable characters.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On October 15th, 2017, Weiss Schnee was confirmed to be in the fighting game in the second character introduction trailer of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. The game was announced to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Steam.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On January 13th, 2018, Blake Belladonna was confirmed to be in the fighting game as one of 20 confirmed DLC characters on the Arc System Works Fighting Game Award 2017 show for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. The game is set to be released on May 31th, 2018 in Japan and June 5th, 2018 in North America. Shoryuken On February 7th, 2018, Blake along with Yang were confirmed to be free DLC characters on the EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle.EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer Downloadable Content It has been announced by Arc System Works that the 20 DLC characters can be purchased as a pack called "Additional Character-in-One Pack”. The download code for the pack will be included in the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Limited Box only available as an exclusive in Japan.Shoryuken News about the launch date and DLC characters announcement Limited Edition Bonuses Arc System Works America revealed the Collector’s Edition for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle that will be available in North America. The Collector’s and standard editions of the game will come with a 7-track mini-OST with pre-orders. It was available for pre-order on May 4th, 2018.Siliconera *''BlazBlue Cross Bag Battle'' high quality box with steel book *Original soundtrack CD *''BlazBlue Cross Bag Battle'' Soft Cover Art Book (52 pages) *A set of acrylic stands of Ruby Rose, Ragna the Bloodedge, Yu Narukami, and Hyde. Soundtracks The original soundtrack CD to BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle will include 15 tracks. References Trivia *Due to RWBY being a North American production, RWBY characters start out with speaking in English as their default language voice instead of Japanese. *Team RWBY appears as silhouettes at the end of the EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer similarly to appearing as silhouettes in the show proper's original four trailers. *Several characters have color palettes that are based on RWBY characters: **'Ruby Rose' color palette: Ragna, Es (BlazBlue), Yu Narukami, Jiraya (Persona 4 Arena) **'Weiss Schnee' color palette: Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue), Yosuke Hanamura, Izanagi (Persona 4 Arena) **'Blake Belladonna' color palette: Chie Satonaka, Konohana Sakuya (Persona 4 Arena), Linne (Under Night In-Birth) **'Yang Xiao Long' color palette: Azrael, Iron Tager (BlazBlue), Yukiko Amagi, Tomoe (Persona 4 Arena) **'Jaune Arc' color palette: Ruby Rose (RWBY) **'Pyrrha Nikos' color palette: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) **'Nora Valkyrie' color palette: Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) **'Lie Ren' color palette: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) **[[Sun Wukong|'Sun Wukong']]' '''color palette: Gordeau (''Under Night In-Birth) **'Penny Polendina' color palette: Nu-13 (BlazBlue) **[[Summer Rose|'Summer Rose']]' '''color palette: Ruby Rose (''RWBY) **[[Neopolitan|'Neopolitan']]' '''color palette: Rachel Alucard (''BlazBlue) **[[Adam Taurus|'Adam Taurus']]' '''color palette: Hazama (''BlazBlue), Waldstein (Under Night In-Birth) Links *Official Website *BlazBlue Offical Twitter *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Wiki Category:Video Games